Una boda inesperada
by xp2011
Summary: Llegó el gran día para Hodges, y el resto de la pandilla se entera a última hora


**CSI Las Vegas es una creación de Anthony Zuiker para la cadena televisiva estadounidense CBS. La serie y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos**

 **Junio de 2013**

Conrad iba conduciendo por una calle de la ciudad. Morgan iba en el asiento de al lado.

Las Vegas, ciudad de juego y placeres, ciudad de materialismo y sueños rotos – dijo Conrad – Por algo le dicen la ciudad del pecado.

Bienvenidos al sueño americano – dijo Morgan.

Cuando iban pasando por una pequeña capilla de bodas, ambos vieron a Olivia (la mamá de Hodges) elegantemente vestida. Eso les causó tal curiosidad hasta el grado de estacionarse al lado de la capilla. Conrad y Morgan salieron del auto para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Hola, Olivia – dijo Conrad.

Conrad, Morgan – dijo Olivia – Qué sorpresa verlos.

¿Estás esperando a alguien? – preguntó Morgan.

A decir verdad, sí – dijo Olivia – Estoy esperando a la novia de mi hijo.

Si esperas a la novia de Hodges, ¿Por qué el vestido elegante? – preguntó Conrad.

¿Y por qué una capilla de bodas? – añadió Morgan.

Hoy es el gran día de David – dijo Olivia, refiriéndose a su hijo.

Espere un momento – dijo Morgan – ¿Está diciendo que Hodges va a casarse?

Así es – dijo Olivia, emocionada – No se alarmen por esto, simplemente surgió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para avisar.

Conrad y Morgan se miraron entre sí, estupefactos.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Unos minutos después, llegaron 3 camionetas al lugar. A bordo de las camionetas iba el resto de la pandilla (Russell, Finn, Nick, Sara, Greg, Henry, David y el doctor Robbins).

Oye, Morgan – dijo Russell mientras bajaba de una de las camionetas, la cual conducía – Recibimos tu mensaje. ¿Qué pasa?

Damas y caballeros, Hodges está a punto de casarse – dijo Morgan.

¿En serio? – dijo Greg.

La boda se planeó de forma apresurada – dijo Conrad – Casi toda la familia de la novia ya está aquí.

Entonces andando – dijo Russell – Celulares en silencio, por favor.

Apenas lo creo – dijo Finn.

Estás en la ciudad de las sorpresas – dijo Nick.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Cuando la pandilla estaba entrando, Hodges estaba en el altar. Henry decidió acercársele.

¿Nervioso, Hodges? – dijo Henry.

Un poco – dijo Hodges.

Es la chica de tus sueños – dijo Henry – No creo que haya nada de que temer.

Tienes razón – dijo Hodges, un poco más tranquilo – Gracias, Henry.

Henry sonrió y se dispuso a sentarse. En ese instante llegó Elisabetta (novia de Hodges) con un vestido de boda.

Sí que está bonita – dijo Hodges para sí.

 **XXXXXXXX**

La ceremonia de matrimonio se estaba desarrollando sin inconvenientes. Entonces llegó el momento de la verdad.

Elisabetta – dijo el celebrante – ¿Aceptas a David como tu legítimo esposo y prometes amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto – dijo Elisabetta.

David – dijo el celebrante – ¿Aceptas a Elisabetta como tu legítima esposa y prometes amarla, cuidarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto – dijo Hodges.

Luego vino el intercambio de anillos.

Los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el celebrante – Puede besar a la novia.

Y Hodges y Elisabetta se besaron apasionadamente mientras que el resto de la pandilla se ponía de pie y aplaudía con entusiasmo.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Horas más tarde, se hizo una recepción en un club de la ciudad. Hodges y Elisabetta recibieron felicitaciones tanto del resto de la pandilla como de la familia de Elisabetta.

Hodges no se separó de su nueva esposa en toda la velada, excepto cuando llegó la hora de arrojar el ramo de flores. Finn, Sara y Morgan se pusieron en posición para atrapar el ramo. Cuando Elisabetta arrojó el ramo, Sara lo atrapó.

Felicidades, Sara – dijo Nick.

Gracias, Nick – dijo Sara.

A veces quisiera que Grissom estuviera aquí – dijo Greg.

Yo también – dijo Nick – Él debería ver este momento.

Creo que lo mantendré al tanto – dijo Sara – Tomé fotos durante la ceremonia.

No lo creerán en el laboratorio – dijo Nick.

Y la velada siguió sin inconvenientes hasta tarde.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Más tarde, en el laboratorio, Russell estaba pasando cuando Archie lo abordó.

Tenías razón, Russell – dijo Archie – Vi las fotos que Sara tomó y me cuesta creerlo.

Una boda inesperada, sin ninguna duda – dijo Russell.

A propósito, ¿dónde está Hodges? – preguntó Archie.

Sale mañana para Tahití de luna de miel – dijo Russell – Le di 2 semanas libres.

Vacaciones en Tahití, que envidia – dijo Archie.

Sí – dijo Russell.


End file.
